


Against all Odds (Chaelisa)

by QueenRamsia



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRamsia/pseuds/QueenRamsia
Summary: The city lights drowns out the stars, but there are some that keep shining. Lisa and Chaeyoung will do the same.





	Against all Odds (Chaelisa)

“ _Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du!_ ”

Lisa winced as her unnie came up behind her and smacked the back of her head. Not enough to really do any damage, just enough to earn an indignant “Hey!”

“I’m gonna hit _you_ with that ddu-du ddu-du du if you don’t shut up already.” 

It was Jennie, of course, the ultimate savage of the group. Lisa stuck her tongue out at the elder, rubbing the back of her head ruefully, but the next person who followed into the dorm made her expression melt into a smile. 

“Unnie being a meanie?” Chaeyoung teased, draping an arm over the maknae’s shoulders long enough to kiss her temple. 

Lisa puffed out her cheeks, putting on her best show as she whined, “Yes!”

“We just spent the past, I don’t know, _month_ singing that song. Give me a break,” Jennie groaned, plopping herself down on the couch. 

“It’s been longer than that,” Jisoo said, having finally made her way into the dorm. 

“She’s just having fun,” Chaeyoung chastised, removing herself from Lisa’s side to finish taking off her boots. She gripped the maknae’s shoulder for support as she unzipped them, and Lisa couldn’t help but blush. Even though they’d been together for almost a year now, it always made her tummy flutter to be so close to her youngest unnie. 

It wasn’t until Chaeyoung was finished with her shoes and the curtains around the dorm were closed that Lisa was able to steal a kiss. Jisoo and Jennie had done the latter task, knowing from experience how difficult it was to keep the maknaes away from each other once they were in the safety of their shared home, especially after promotions. Chaeyoung laughed into the kiss, her cheeks pushing her eyes into crescents, and Lisa captured it with her own small giggle. 

When they pulled apart - their arms never unwrapping from around the other - Lisa asked with a grin, “Snack time?” 

But Chaeyoung was busy blushing up a storm, biting her lip. Apparently, she still got flustered after nearly a year, too. Lisa laughed at her innocent unnie, pinching her cheek (which, of course, earned a squeak). “Come on.” 

Jennie was already in the kitchen, rummaging around for food. She shooed the maknaes out, threatening to not feed them if they stayed in her way. 

Okay, so that wouldn’t work. Lisa liked to pester the older members, but Jennie was a machine when she was making food. Better to leave her be. 

Chaeyoung threaded her fingers with Lisa’s, capturing the maknae’s attention once again as they made their way to the living room. 

“Should we -“

“There aren’t any snacks in here!” 

Jisoo suddenly appeared in the doorway (from the kitchen, one might add, because Jennie was nothing if not biased toward the eldest). Her eyes scanned their surroundings before settling on the maknaes. They knew they were in for it before she even started speaking. 

“Snacks.” She ordered. 

That one word was a decree from the universe itself - one had to obey, or face unknown, horrific consequences. You didn’t come between Jisoo and her food - it just wasn’t a good idea. 

Okay, maybe _Lisa_ normally would. And the phrase, “get it yourself” was already on her lips, but Chaeyoung was apparently speaking for both of them right now as she chirped, “Sure thing!” 

Lisa groaned but still let her girlfriend tug her back to the entryway. But she wouldn’t make it easy, and Chaeyoung knew that. So, the elder found a mask and baseball cap for the younger, both black to blend into the city nightscape, before finding her own. Sure, they might still be noticed like this, but at least it’d be harder. She didn’t put on Lisa’s shoes for her, though. Chaeyoung did have her limits. 

They held hands down the hall until they reached the elevator, and Chaeyoung even dared to hang on Lisa’s waist as they rode down to the main level. But they bounced off each other as soon as the doors opened, making their way through the lobby and into the Seoul night as two separate entities. 

The glowing, flickering, pulsing skyline was a welcome friend after so long away. Sure, they’d spent time at home, but not enough to truly enjoy. Lisa inhaled deeply, relishing in the familiar and completely new city around her. 

“Come on!” Chaeyoung called, already making her way to the convenience store a few blocks down the street. 

Lisa jogged to catch up, holding her hat on her head with one hand. The night was breezy, but the air was warm in that late-summer kind of way. The glittering skyscrapers served as their stars as the couple walked side-by-side, arms linked but hands safely apart. As much as they wished to be together publicly, they both knew why they couldn’t. Why their dorm was their safe haven. 

They split up once inside the convenience store but never strayed far from the other’s sight. They shared one basket though, so they had plenty of excuses to brush hands, lock eyes, share knowing smiles through their masks. Lisa surprised the elder with a swat to the behind - showing her a bag of chips that earned an approving nod - that ended up starting a tickle fight in the middle of the aisle. Lisa won, of course. Chaeyoung was just too giggly to concentrate on counterattacking. They finished their mission without another hold-up, paying the cashier and offering quiet “thank you”s and “goodbye”s. 

Without discussing it beforehand, their bodies sent them on the long way home. They passed the familiar McDonald’s, and Lisa convinced Chaeyoung to treat her to some French fries. Of course, it didn’t take a whole lot of convincing. Just enough for the elder to realize that this gave them an excuse to make their way to the park - to sit and enjoy each other’s company. As to why _she_ had to pay instead of Lisa, “Well, you’re older!”

“Call me ‘unnie’ then,” Chaeyoung retorted, even as she took out her wallet. 

Surprisingly, they didn’t speak as they found a secluded park bench. They just sat and cuddled together, maybe for warmth, probably to be closer to each other. Lisa shared her fries (well, Chaeyoung stole some fries, and Lisa let her) and they gazed up at the sky. Most of the stars were swallowed by the city lights, but a few bright ones still struggled to be seen. The two girls smiled fondly at them, both deciding at the same time that their relationship was the same as these stars. These stars that wanted to exist. That fought against all odds and _won_. 

They shouldn’t be together. That’s what anyone would tell them. Not because of anything political, though that was its own obstacle. No, they shouldn’t be together because they’re band mates, they’re idols, and a relationship wasn’t something either of them could afford to be caught in. Yet here they were, arms around each other on this rickety park bench, gazing at the stars that shone even though it was difficult. 

Yes, Chaeyoung and Lisa were stars. And like the ones in the sky that won against their opponents in the city below, the two girls would continue to fight for their relationship. And they would _win_. 

Though neither of them wanted to break the spell, they had finished their fries. It was time to go home. 

Chaeyoung offered Lisa a smile, her cheeks pushing up beneath her mask. “Shall we?”

Lisa blinked at her. There was an ethereal beauty about their little world on the park bench, so it took a moment to even begin to fathom leaving. But the maknae nodded, murmuring, “Yeah. Let’s go.” 

Arms linked, heads tilted together, the couple made their way back to the dorm, bags of snacks in hand. Though the city was loud and bustling in its nightlife, all was silent in their tiny universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this little morsel! I always try to reply to comments ^_^ Also, if you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos <3


End file.
